


It’s The Moon’s Fault, I Swear

by otterlysik



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Moon, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Blood Moon Ball, Fluff, Getting Together, Kang Seungsik is Shy, M/M, Mysterious Man Han Seungwoo, Slow Dancing, curse of the blood moon, yes there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterlysik/pseuds/otterlysik
Summary: Seungsik can’t stop thinking about a certain Han Seungwoo but no matter how many times his friends tell him he’s got a crush, he keeps telling them that this is all because of some dumb curse.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 32
Kudos: 80





	1. The Blood Moon Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo. I was gonna finish this before I post it but I’m just too excited to put it out so I’m making it a chaptered fic instead! Here’s some 2seung food while we wait for What I Said to drop. Enjoy! <3

“Come on, Sik. A little party won’t hurt,” Chan tries to convince Seungsik for the 9th time that day. “Aren’t you bored of staring at the sky every night?”

Seungsik does not even look up to look at him. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m never in the mood to party?” he argues back.

A celestial activity will be happening tonight and Seungsik would prefer to see it than go to some boring party at the edge of the town. He is not a very social person, unlike Chan who goes to any gathering without knowing anyone and walks out the place with a bunch of new friends. It’s not like Seungsik wants to be a loner; he has a handful of friends and that—to him—is enough.

“You’re never in the mood for anything.” Seungsik may not be looking at him but he knows Chan is rolling his eyes.

He stands firm. “The blood moon will appear tonight, and I want to see it.”

Seungsik loves astronomy and just science in general. When he was younger, people would only talk to him when they want him on a group project and abandon him right after. He was often referred to as the geek of their batch. He learned to live with it. While kids his age go to the movies and to parties to have fun, he studies hard because his happiness is getting good grades.

He never learned how to make friends and the only reason why he has friends now is because he used to tutor Chan, Sejun, and Subin as a part-time job while he was still in university. Chan was about to get kicked out of his department for failing 3 course subjects, Sejun was looking for help for the never-ending experiments that he has no idea how to start doing, and Subin was a freshman who was still in the middle of adjusting which is why he was falling behind in some classes. The three rascals became close and took it in them to be with Seungsik, even outside the walls of the library. His life became colorful ever since (atleast that’s what Sejun says) and not a day passes by that he is not being bothered by any—if not all—of his three friends.

“That shit happens about twice a year,” he says as-a-matter-of-factly while sternly looking at Seungsik. “Besides, you can look at it while we’re at the party, come on.”

At this point, he has heard enough of Chan’s annoying tries of getting him out of his room to some dumb party, so he heaves a heavy sigh and says, “Fine. Are you going to stop bothering me for a week now?”

Chan practically runs towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder a little too tight. “You know I can’t last that long.”

It's Seungsik’s turn to roll his eyes, although he is wearing a smile. He just can’t say no to any of his friends. And maybe Chan’s right; maybe he does need to step outside his room. Besides, a little party won’t hurt, right?

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

The moment Chan puts Seungsik in a semi-formal attire, he wants to take his word back. He thought it's one of those loud and crowded parties where people are either drunk or making out with someone (not that he prefers that). When he's informed that they're going to a formal-dance-party kind of party, it took him a lot of patience to not kick Chan in the ass literally.

Once they arrived at the venue, Seungsik never lifted his head. He’s quite conscious since he doesn’t really go to parties, what more to formal events? He keeps tugging at his coat, trying his best to avoid any social interaction though the place did not seem that crowded.

It's Chan’s voice that makes him raise his head. “I brought you here so you can meet new people and enjoy. What’s the use if you’re just going to have internal debates with yourself?”

Seungsik makes a face at him before answering. “I’m gonna take a walk before this dance begins or I’m going to end up breaking your arm.”

“Be back before 10 pm, you have 20 minutes," Chan reminds him. 

It did not take him another second to leave his friend alone and walk towards the door across the room. He supposes that this is the back door and silently wishes that there is a garden right outside. To Seungsik’s luck, there was indeed a flower garden ahead with a gazebo. The closer he got, the clearer a silhouette of a tall man comes to his view.

He approaches slowly, not knowing why he feels the need to take slow, steady steps. There were not much lighting in the pathway but with the help of the red moonlight, he is able to reach the gazebo at the heart of the garden without tripping on anything. Before he takes a step inside, he looks around, admiring the flowers surrounding the place. It‘s beautiful, especially with the moon casting red light on them.

He takes a step on the wooden deck, his hand on the handrail, trailing his fingers there as he goes deeper inside the space. There, a man with a broad back stands before him. Said man has his hands on the rail and his head leaning on the post beside him. He must be deep in thought that he didn’t notice Seungsik behind him.

Given that Seungsik is not a social person, he can’t find it in him to say a word or call out to the man. He doesn’t want to be a creep either by settling beside the man all of a sudden. So he stays in his place, his eyes wandering around the garden, up to the moon, and occasionally on the back of this tall man in front of him. He leans in with his forearms on the handrail to support his weight as he stares off into the sky.

He remembers reading that the blood moon is different from the lunar eclipse; there’s so much more to it that other people do not know. It is said that the blood moon happens every thousand years, its light trickling down to select two souls who would be forever bound. Some references say it’s a curse that people should beware of while some say earlier humans consider the blood moon to be prophetic and was therefore relied on for some rituals. He forgot where he read these stuff, for he stays too long in libraries and reading stuff around the internet. Seungsik is torn between believing it or not, but for good measure, he planned to lock himself up in his apartment during its occurrence. 

Guess how that plan turned out.

He reminds himself that it might just be something that was made up for children, just to calm his own nerves. There’s nothing to be scared of. It’s just the moon. Scientifically, it made no sense; and Seungsik is a man of science. But he’s still just a human boy, filled with doubts and uncertainties.

He doesn’t dwell on it, though. Because the man under the same roof as him finally moves from where he stands, and Seungsik can feel his presence beside him.

“Hi,” the man greets him with a faint smile. He‘s wearing a turtleneck underneath his light colored suit. To say he was good-looking was an understatement.

He turns to look at him. “Hi,” Seungsik can barely get the word out, his greeting almost sounding like a whisper.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you.” He wears a thin-lipped smile, looking kind, as he extends his hand to him, saying, “I’m Seungwoo.”

Seungsik takes it, noting how soft Seungwoo’s hand is, forgetting to say his name.

“You have my name. If I ever do something harmful to you, you know what to tell the cops,” he jokes to ease Seungsik’s nerves a little.

Seungsik mentally slaps himself. “O-oh, right. I’m Seungsik,” he shakes his head before letting go of the other’s hand.

“Ah, Seungsik,” Seungwoo says, seemingly testing how the name should roll off his tongue. “That’s pretty.”

Seungsik is quick to turn his head to face him, obviously shocked. “Huh?”

“I mean, it’s a pretty unique name,” he bashfully smiles, his hand going to caress his nape. “There’s a party inside, are you not going?”

Seungsik lets out a sigh. “I am,” he looks at his fingers as he continues, “my friend’s in there, waiting for me. But I’m not really fond of parties.”

The other tries to keep the conversation going. “So are you here to get a breather?”

Instead of answering, Seungsik asks, “is that why you’re here, too?” Seungsik risks looking at him, gets startled when their eyes meet.

Seungwoo hums. “Partly," he answers. "I also wanted to see the moon.”

He smiles, tilting his head to face the sky. The moon is giving a red tint to everything it touches and Seungsik finds it beautiful. He stands up straight, faces Seungwoo who is also admiring the night sky.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?" Seungwoo comments, eyes not leaving the night sky. 

“It is,” Seungsik breathes.

From a distance, he hears music playing. And judging by how his companion turns his head to the direction of the venue, it seems that the sound wasn’t just from his imagination. “The ball must be starting.”

Seungsik groans aloud, bringing his hands up to bury his face in. He mumbles, “I really hate Chan. I have no idea how to dance.”

At that, Seungwoo looks at him. "You don’t?” he asks.

“You heard,” he trails off, looking up at him, his cheeks warm.

Seungwoo catches his eyes. “I can teach you,” he offers, holding out his hand, his face wearing that pretty tight-lipped smile.

_ Wearing that what? _

Oh the amount of treasures he would offer just so the ground would gobble him up right then and there. This night is turning out just as he feared with him continuously making a fool of himself.

He must be taking too long to respond because now, Seungwoo is lifting his forearms, placing them on his shoulders, their faces and bodies incredibly close. Before he could even say anything, the taller’s hands are already on his waist. Seungsik swears his warm cheeks feel like burning now.

“Your arms seem strong,” Seungwoo points out. “Push me away if you’re not comfortable.”

For some reason, Seungsik’s ‘strong’ arms feels very, very weak. All he could do is swallow his spit, avoid Seungwoo’s eyes, and take a deep breath.

Seungsik does not push him away.

As the music goes on, Seungwoo starts moving his feet and all Seungsik can do is follow his lead. They start with small steps, noting the way Seungwoo is going slow so Seungsik would not be left behind. It makes his heart run wild in his chest, just that sheer gesture of thoughtfulness gave him so many butterflies and they're all untamed.

“Ow!” Seungwoo cries out, one of his eyes closing. Most probably because of the pain he felt when Seungsik accidentally stepped on his foot.

He's quick to look down at their feet, not noticing how his hands slide from behind the other’s neck down to his arms as he apologizes frantically. “Oh my god, I am so sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

And Seungwoo, who is so very kind, only smiles while telling him that it’s okay. When Seungsik realizes where his hands are currently resting on, he’s quick to wrap his arms around the taller’s neck again, hoping the red moonlight is enough to hide the color of his ears and cheeks and neck.

They went on for a while, slow dancing to wordless songs played by a piano, in the middle of a gazebo decorated with white fairy lights, somewhere in a garden full of beautiful flowers, under the light of the blood moon. It isn’t that pretty, given the number of times Seungsik stepped on Seungwoo’s foot and the two of them bumping on the handrails occasionally when they get too caught up in the moment. But at the back of Seungsik’s mind, he knows this feels magical.

Somewhere along their dancing, the two of them stopped laughing awkwardly, now feeling comfortable enough to look into each other’s eyes. Time flows and stops simultaneously as they dance, both unaware of how long they have been going on. The moon shines on them, acting as if it were a spotlight that’s illuminating nothing but them only. All he can see is Seungwoo. All he can see is this man with his seemingly wine-stained teeth and bloodshot eyes, all because of the moonlight.

Seungwoo parts his lips while Seungsik studies his whole face. He takes a breath as if he got suffocated by the sight which somehow concerned the taller man. “Seungsik?”

And Seungsik snaps out of it. “Yes?”

“Do you want to look at some flowers?” he offers. Seungwoo must have sensed that Seungsik can no longer pretend to know how to dance, or maybe he's too tired of getting stepped on.

He looks back at where the party is happening, thinking if he should head inside. He decides against it and mentally apologizes to Chan for ditching him. Well, he did say that he brought Seungsik here to meet new people so that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

He merely nods at Seungwoo, smiling. They pull apart and Seungsik is quick to put his hands in his pockets. The taller man walks out of the gazebo and stands just a few steps from the entrance. Seungwoo turns his head to Seungsik, urging him to follow, and offers his arm. When he is finally standing next to him, he gets a nudge by Seungwoo’s elbow.

“Y-yes?” he asks, genuinely confused.

Seungwoo only chuckles before he says, “well? Wouldn’t you think it’s rather rude if you don’t take my arm?”

“I can walk fine,” Seungsik says, hoping that's enough for Seungwoo to distance himself for a while because Seungsik swears if he does not keep away and let him breathe, he's going to _explode_.

But Seungwoo is not at all helpful. “If that’s the case,” he moves his face close to the other’s which causes Seungsik to move away. His face moves closer and closer and closer until Seungsik loses his balance trying to avoid him.

An arm around his waist prevents him from falling to the ground, his eyes blown wide. “H-hey! If I fall—“

“You fall, I fall,” Seungwoo says simply. Heat starts crawling back to Seungsik’s face as he swallows his spit. “If you fall, I’ll fall because my feet hurts after you stepped on me so many times,” he kids, his laugh very hearty.

Seungsik tries to push him off, his hands on the other’s chest, but Seungwoo doesn’t seem to be onboard with the idea. “Oh, come on," he complains. "If I take your arm, would you finally let me stand?”

Seungwoo smiles. “Yes.”

And Seungsik rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

They finally stand upright and not a second later, a grinning Seungwoo looks at Seungsik with his arm held out. After a deep sigh, he clings his arm around the taller’s and they start to walk.

“Do you mind telling me who you are?” And even Seungsik is surprised that he managed to start a conversation—let alone with a stranger.

“But I’m not an interesting person so tell me about yourself instead,” says Seungwoo as they walk aimlessly around the garden.

Seungsik complies. “Uhm, well. I’m Seungsik, I’m 25, I live alone, I studied Biology and I’m currently studying Music,” he enumerates while looking up to the sky.

“Ah, so that’s what you’ve been doing,” Seungwoo mumbles absentmindedly.

His forehead creases. “What was that?”

Seungwoo shakes his head. “Oh, I said you seem like a busy person. You study a lot, huh?”

“I enjoy it so I keep doing it,” he looks at the taller man and shows a small smile.

Seungwoo stops on his tracks and faces him. “So did you enjoy tonight?”

“What?” Really, Seungsik is taken aback.

Seungwoo stops walking, prompting Seungsik to halt too. They face each other. “You keep doing what you enjoy. So do you want to keep doing this?”

All Seungsik can do is blink, taking a bit too long to respond. “You mean keep walking around the garden?” he genuinely asks.

The bright red moonlight of the blood moon illuminates Seungwoo’s face as he looks into Seungsik’s eyes. “No,” he breathes the words out. “I mean, being with me.”

Seungsik stands there frozen.

“Do you want to keep meeting me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're liking this so far! any type of feedback is highly appreciated c:


	2. The Blood Moon Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it! Sorry for the wait, I was really having a hard couple of weeks but I'm going to make up for it now so I hope u enjoy <3

It’s way past midnight when Seungsik reaches his apartment unit. He plops his body on the sofa in the living room face first. He groans out loud; he’s really tired.

“Now you need to talk,” Chan says. Oh, yeah, Chan’s in his apartment too. He almost forgot the existence of his annoying friend.

Seungsik groans, his voice muffled by the sofa. “Give it a rest,” Seungsik almost sounds like he’s begging. He might not be too far off. 

“How could I?” Chan starts. “You went missing the entire night and the moment you appear, you’re running and out of breath.” He sounds so done and all Seungsik could do was bury his face deeper into the never ending darkness that the sofa provided.

He lets out a noise, clearly not impressed. “ _Please_ don’t remind me.”

Seungsik feels the sofa dip on his side, Chan sitting down and leaning on him. He’s heavy. “You kept asking me to hurry up and leave that place! It’s like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“Let it go, Chan. _Let it go_ ,” he tries.

He feels Chan shift, getting comfortable placing his weight on his back. “Only if you promise me that you’ll tell me everything in the morning.”

Seungsik sighs. Chan is really stubborn and he can’t really do anything about it. “ _Fine_. So long as you barge in here after I’m done brushing my teeth, at least,” he concedes, too tired and sleepy to argue.

Chan finally stands up, basically hopping in the process. He clasps his hands together and says, “Great! I’ll wash up first.”

“Sure.” Seungsik is only half awake at this point and when he realizes what Chan meant, his eyes fly open and he falls from the sofa while he's trying to stand. “ _Heo Chan_!”

“I call dibs on the bed!” the uninvited guest yells from the bathroom. Seungsik can only lift his hand, stare at his palm for a few seconds, before he slaps said palm on his face.

He leans his body on the sofa and closes his eyes once more. In retrospect, staying inside his unit tonight might have been the better option. He feels weird and dizzy. His chest hurts, he feels like heaving up everything he ate for dinner, his head is a swirling mess. He’s not even drunk. He’s just a complete wreck and no matter how annoying Chan is, he’s kinda glad that he’s here to distract Seungsik from his thoughts.

“Hey, Seungsik,” Chan calls him and he looks up at him. He's got Seungsik’s towel in his hand, drying his hair, he’s also wearing one of Seungsik’s sweaters and pajama pants.

Seungsik must have fallen asleep, mentally asking himself how long has he been out.

Chan looks apologetic. “I’m just kidding about sleeping on your bed," he tells Seungsik. "I’ll sleep here on the couch. I took one of your pillows, I hope you don’t mind.”

Chan holds up a pillow that Seungsik didn’t notice he's holding. He quickly snatches it from his hold and places it on the sofa, earning a confused look from Chan. He climbs back up and rests his head on the pillow.

“Uh, Seungsik?” he asks, baffled.

He waves him off. “You take the bed before I change my mind.”

“But—”

“This is my house, I’ll sleep wherever I want,” Seungsik says with his eyes closed.

Chan scratches his nape and hesitantly retreats to Seungsik’s bedroom without another word. He wants to keep bickering with his friend until he gives the sofa up to him but he knows better than to continuously pester him, knowing he’s tired and sleepy.

Meanwhile, Seungsik isn’t really planning to sleep yet. Despite his tiredness, he thinks he’s still capable of washing up before he heads to dreamland. But he didn’t want Chan sleeping on the couch, couldn’t let his best friend be uncomfortable. Seungsik has always been the one to take responsibility of the few people close to him and that is the reason why even though he and Chan are of the same age, he still feels the urge to take care of him.

He stares at the ceiling for about an hour, trying his best to keep his mind from wandering off to thoughts of pretty eyes and beautiful smiles. He manages to push them away for quite some time now but when he recalled the way Seungwoo looked at him, the way he held him, the way he was always so close, he finally loses it.

Seungsik sits upright and shakes his head. He taps his cheeks numerous times, trying to snap himself out of it. Maybe a shower would clear his mind.

He walks to the direction of his bedroom—where the bathroom is. Seungsik carefully turns the doorknob of his bedroom door, doing his best to not wake his friend up. He successfully enters the room without causing much noise and sees Chan fast asleep. He smiles at the sight, walking closer to the bed to tuck him in.

After doing so, he goes to his closet to get some clothes and enters the bathroom for the shower he promised himself. He did his best to finish quick and when he walks back out, he goes straight to the kitchen to drink some milk before he settles back on the couch. He looks at the wall clock just above the television and reads 2:16. He really has to sleep now or he’ll be too exhausted in the morning.

He takes the pillow from under his head and hugs it tight. He places his head on the sofa’s armrest, he keeps lifting his head and placing it back down until he finds a comfortable position. He’s very much certain that sleeping this way would cause him great neck pains when he wakes up but he would not be able to sleep at all if he doesn’t have something to hug.

Seungsik can’t sleep without his dog plushie in his arms. It was a gift from Subin after he passed a test for the first time after he started tutoring him. They were both very introverted and shy which made the exchange awkward but Subin was wholeheartedly grateful for his help, and Seungsik was touched when he accepted the gift; a winter wheat colored dog plushie that’s slightly bigger than other stuffed toys he sees in the mall. It’s been years since he got it and it already lost some of its fluffiness but he’s gotten so used to having it that Seungsik holds onto it ‘til this very day.

He forgot to grab it when he went to the bedroom and he doesn’t really want to go back in there and risk waking Chan up so he needs to improvise for tonight. This pillow would have to do for now.

Thankfully, the shower and the milk tamed his raging thoughts and he finally felt like drifting off. He falls asleep not long after, the memories of a night with a man under the red moonlight not quite distant but not quite within his grasp.

* * *

_Seungsik is at a playground, all by himself. He’s inside a sandbox, trying his best to make a sandcastle but it keeps falling back down to the ground. He sniffes, very much close to tears._

_The other kids are very lo_ _ud, playing on the slides, the swings, the monkey bars. He tried joining them but he only got pushed and shoved so he settled for the sandbox. He hopes the bigger kids wouldn’t pick on him, seeing how easy it is for them to just kick sand into his face just for a good laugh._

_Seungsik’s lips tremble and his eyes starts to water. No one wants to play with him, he can’t build a sand castle, and he’s scared that he might get bullied. He folds his legs, brings his knees close to his chest and hugs it before he buries his face there._

_The poor little boy is sobbing and crying when he heard something. He peeks through the gaps of his knees only to see another boy. He is also inside the sandbox, trying to make something with his bare hands. Seungsik sniffles and wipes his nose using his sweater paws, finally looking up to face the boy._

_Said boy looks up at him and flashes a very bright and kind smile. Seungsik tilts his head to the side, confused. Most kids don’t even look at him, but this boy just smiled at him and he hasn’t pushed him out of the sandbox yet._

_“Hi, puppy!” the small boy greets him._

_Seungsik looks around. “Me?”_

_“Yes, you! You remind me of my pu_ _ppy because you look like him,” he explains, still all smiley._

_Seungsik sobs again before he cries out loud and the other boy panicked, rushing to his side. "_ _Why are you crying?”_

_“Y-you.. you were making fun of me just l-like the other k-kids..”_

_He is still crying, borderline yelling. The little boy moves hastily and draws something in the sand and when he's done, he taps Seungsik’s shoulder. When he looks up, he can see the little boy frowning before he spoke. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t making fun of you," he apologizes. "My puppy is cute and he’s like you! Look!”_

_Seungsik looks at where the boy is pointing at and there he saw a sloppy drawing of a puppy’s head with a star next to it. He stops crying but still continues to sob as he looks._

_“My puppy likes to run outside when it’s night. He likes looking at the stars,” he shares. Seungsik looks at him and their eyes meet. “Please don’t cry. It makes me think of my puppy when he’s sad. I don’t like it.”_

_He doesn’t know what to say but he tries talking. “Why aren’t you playing with the others?”_

_“You looked so sad here all by yourself so—” he was cut-off when he sees something from a distance. “Oh, my mommy is here to pick me up. Let’s play again next time!”_

_Seungsik frowns. He was just about to make a friend. “Are we friends now?” he asks._

_“Of course! I’ll be your friend!” he exclaims as he stands up and starts brushing the sand off himself._

_Before he could leave, Seungsik stops him. “Wait, don’t go yet!” He quickly stands too, putting his small hand inside his pocket, looking for something. “Here, take this,” he says as he reaches his hand to give the boy a button—a button from his sweater which fell off earlier._

_The other boy happily takes it. “Thank you. I’ll keep this!”_

_Seungsik didn’t even get his name and he is already running away from the playground. Even so, he is happy. He finally made a friend._

* * *

Seungsik wakes up with the sun hitting his face. He rolls over and groans, pulling the duvet over his head, very much preferring to be a bed burrito than to completely wake up. He puts his leg over a pillow and tries to sleep again. His bed is very warm and it has been a while since he dreamt of that memory of when he was just four years old. It was nice seeing _him_ again, even just in his dreams. 

_Wait, my bed?_

He immediately opens his eyes and there he confirms that he is indeed in his bed. But he remembers falling asleep on the couch. _Was last night just a dream?_ He hopes so. Wishes the disaster that was the night before is nothing but a part of his dreams. He relaxes once more, relieved at the thought.

But before he could even drift off again, he smells something. Something… burning?

Quickly, he gets up from his bed and rushes out of his bedroom. He has no idea if the fire is close or if it is big but it will be safer if he checks, just so he can prepare himself if he needs to jump out his window. What he sees is more confusing than alarming, though.

There, in the kitchen, Chan, Sejun, and Subin are cooking—or at least _trying_ to cook—something and they are arguing in hushed voices. Seungsik closes his eyes tight.

“You idiot, you burned it!”

“You’re the one with the spatula, do your job!”

“But you were the one who turned the heat up, hyung!”

He clears his throat and the three of them whips their heads to look at him at the same time. He raises one of his eyebrows and but is only answered by smiles.

Sejun greets him first and Seungsik assumes that he does it to get on his good side today. “Good morning, Seungsik hyung!”

Luckily, Seungsik can answer without worrying about his morning breath since he’s in the living room. “Why _exactly_ is everyone here?” He looks sharply at Chan. The little shit just _smiles_ at him.

“I thought all of us should hang out today," he innocently says. "And they also have the right to hear your eventful night. Don’t you think it’s unfair if you left some of your friends in the dark?”

Seungsik should have seen Chan's nefarious motives from a mile away. 

“Hyung, I thought you don’t like parties but what is this I heard?” Subin joins.

“Chan hyung said you went Cinderella on him last night!” Sejun exclaims, very much intrigued.

Seungsik can't do this today. “I’m going back to bed,” he announces, ready to head back to his room and stay there until he is the only human left in this land.

But before he can even take a step back to his room, Chan stops him. “Ya, Seungsik-ah! Are you just going to ignore what your younger brothers made for you? Sejun and Subin worked hard to make you breakfast.” _How dare he use Subin against me?_

Seungsik turns back around only to see two pairs of puppy eyes. He heaves a deep sigh, feeling defeated. He doesn’t really stand a chance against them. He is _too_ weak.

And so he moves to take a bath, letting his friends take over his kitchen. Seungsik is still wary about his apartment catching flames so he doesn’t really take his time in the bathroom, moving quickly to check up on them.

When he is done, he sits on the living room floor, leaning on the sofa while waiting for the others with his dog plushie in his arms. Not long after, they join him with mugs of coffee and fried eggs—two out of five so close to having been burned—in their hands. They all gather around the small coffee table in front of the sofa and start having breakfast together.

"Hey, Chan. How did I end up in bed?" Seungsik asks. 

Chan snorts before answering the question. "Oh, I woke up early and showered so I'll be ready when these two arrive. I dragged you from the living room to your bedroom because you were too heavy." He smiles as if he what he did was charity. Seungsik can only roll his eyes. 

After that exchange, everyone is quiet, much to Seungsik’s surprise. He thought he would have been bombarded with questions by now. He doesn’t know why but he’s nervous. Is this the calm before the storm?

Sejun—who is in the middle of drinking his coffee—keeps glancing at him and Seungsik catches his eyes handful of times. Seungsik bites the insides of his cheeks before saying, “Spill it out.”

He doesn’t know how that would catch Sejun off-guard but it apparently sends the coffee he is drinking down the wrong pipe and is now coughing away.

“He said spill, not spit,” Chan scolds him while patting his back. Based from the sound of it, his slaps are not that gentle.

“So, Sik hyung,” Subin calls him and he hesitantly turns his head to look at him. “We already know how it started and how it ended. All we need to know is the in-betweens.” Well that wasn’t surprising at all, given that Chan could never keep his mouth shut.

He fiddles with the toy in his arms and looks at it as if he’s examining its paws, just for the sake of avoiding eye contact. He doesn’t know how to put the story into words but he tries.

“Uhm, so. I was only planning to take a walk when I saw the garden but the blood moon was so beautiful that I didn’t notice that I was taking too long to return inside,” Seungsik tries to omit the most important part of his story, hoping that his friends would buy it.

Sejun does not seem to buy it one bit. “Ey, don’t lie to my face like that,” he points an accusing finger at him, finally recovered from the coffee almost entering his lungs. Apparently, his friends are not as gullible as he had hoped.

Seungsik lets out a groan, already tired of the conversation. “What do you want me to say? That I met a man last night and we danced and walked around the garden clinging onto each other while he was trying to flirt with me? Is he even flirting with me, I don’t know? How would I know? I have no idea and all I know is that his name is Seungwoo and he asked me if I want to us keep meeting but I don’t know what I want so I ran back inside and dragged Chan away from that place. I don’t have a clue, how can I remember anything but the way he smiles, I have amnesia!” he rambles without a thought and his friends look at him in disbelief.

The moment he realized what he just said, he buries his face in the plushie and thinks about staying there for eternity. Last night was something he _wants_ to forget. He was such an idiot and he wants to forget that.

It took some time for the rest to analyze everything they just heard and when they’re done, Chan yells. “You met a guy! _Oh my goodness,_ you met a guy!”

“Yeah, thanks for announcing it for the whole world to hear, buddy,” Seungsik says, his voice muffled by the toy.

Subin speaks to defend his Chan hyung. “Technically, _you_ were the one who declared it for your whole building to hear,” he points out and Sejun nods in agreement.

“Please leave me alone, I need time and space," he begs.

“Why are being so _bummed_ about it, hyung?” To anyone else hearing Sejun, they might think he’s genuinely asking. But Seungsik knows he’s got a smirk on his stupid face right now even without him having to lift his head to see.

Seungsik tries to counter. “Because I must’ve looked like an idiot!”

“Since when did you care about what people think about you?” Chan asks, his tone teasing.

He finally looks at them, not impressed. “Always!”

“Sure, hyung. You’re so self-conscious that you always wear those ridiculous slippers when you go out to buy groceries.” Subin looks like he’s trying so hard to hold back his laughter.

Before he can even refute, Chan speaks up again because he never runs out of things to say. “Yeah, why would you care about what a guy with a beautiful smile would think about you?”

Seungsik's eyes grow wide. “ _When_ did I even—!”

“Oh my _god_ , hyung. You finally have a crush!” Sejun exclaims. He is annoying, he really is.

“ _Please_ —”

Subin tries comforting him. “Don’t worry, hyung. I’m sure he doesn’t think of you as a weirdo. You still have a chance!” Or maybe not. He doesn’t know if Subin is being serious or if he's also making fun of him.

“What are you guys talking about? I _don’t_ like him," Seungsik firmly tells them. 

“Mhm, sure you don’t,” Chan hums.

Sejun also helps Chan out. “You spent the entire night with him! Even an hour is not that short, you know?” Sejun looks and sounds like he’s so sure of the things he’s saying, it's _infuriating_. 

“We just talked,” he lies, just to end this conversation. 

“Talking is the foundation of every relationship,” Sejun states, looking all-knowing. Seungsik has never seen him this confident during the entirety of his tutorials with him.

Subin speaks up again. “You said you danced,” he reminds him.

“We did but—”

“Seungsik, you’re a terrible dancer," Chan points out. _Well, if_ I'm _such a terrible dancer then_ why _did you even bring me to a party that involves a heavy amount of dancing, you little shit?_ "To think you hadn’t scared him away after that is an achievement.”

“You also said he was trying to flirt with you, hyung. He likes you back!” Sejun squeals in delight.

Seungsik hugs the plushie tighter, whispering in its ear. “It’s just you and me from now on.”

“Hyung, _come on,_ " Subin begs, sounding as tired as Seungsik is.

But Seungsik finally puts two and two together and figures it out. “No!” he exclaims.

“No?”

“No, we don’t like each other. I figured it out!” He earns confused looks from his friends. “The blood moon curse! It’s real!”

Sejun's forehead creases. “The what?”

“It’s a curse that happens every thousand years that selects two souls that would be bound to each other forever and—”

“Nerd alert!” Chan is really going to get his bones broken one day and it’s going to be by the hands of Kang Seungsik.

Subin sighs. “Any other day, I would believe your fun facts but today is _not_ that day, hyung.” He just sounds so done.

“No, _listen_ —”

“You’re so in denial that you’re blaming the fucking _moon_ for your crush!” Yup, Subin reached his limit.

Chan, being his unhelpful self, adds, “the poor moon.”

“What did that huge chunk of rock even do to deserve this?” Sejun asks.

“But it’s true! I swear we’re cursed. I didn’t believe it when I read it somewhere but _here’s_ actual proof!” Seungsik motions his hand, moving it from the side of his face and letting it drop like he’s telling the others to look at him.

Before anyone else could even answer or roll their eyes at him, someone rings the doorbell and now it's Seungsik's turn to give his friends a weird look.

“I ordered chicken because Sejun said he's craving,” Chan says as he stands up to get the door. “Wow, that took so long.”

Seungsik eyes him. “ _You’re_ paying for that, right?”

Subin was the one to answer him. “Actually, Sejun hyung will. We let rock-paper-scissors decide.”

Chan opens the door to receive the delivery. He moves to the side to yell out the price to Sejun, obviously asking for the money. And that’s when the world decides to join his friends in teasing him.

“Seungsik?”

Seungsik, who was playing with his plushie, looks up. The moment he saw who called his name, his jaw dropped.

“Seungwoo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is bad, I'll try to make the last chapter better!


	3. Curse or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! Throws confetti! Enjoy reading <3

“ _You’re_ Seungwoo?” Chan, the nosy little demon, asks the delivery guy.

Seungsik’s face quickly flushes, biting his lips sealed while tightly holding onto his toy puppy. This is definitely _not_ how he imagined this day would go; neither his friends crashing into his place nor meeting the man he ran away from just the night before.

Seungwoo purses his lips as he moves his gaze from Seungsik to Chan then back at Seungsik. “Yes, my name is Seungwoo,” he breathes out while staring at Seungsik.

Sejun decides to join in on the conversation. “Oh, welcome! Please, come on in,” he invites the man standing by the doorway. Seungsik snaps his head to his friend’s direction, looking pointedly at him. But judging by how Sejun snickers, he could tell that his stare was not as menacing as he had hoped. 

“Oh, uhm,” Seungwoo tries clearing his throat before he continues. “I’m actually just here to make a delivery, I have to go back right after.”

Seungsik feels a pair of hands pulling him upright and because he is unprepared to resist, he is already up on his feet before he could even notice what Subin is doing. To Seungsik’s knowledge, Subin’s plan is to make him stand right in front of the delivery guy who happens to be the same person they were talking about just a few moments ago, the one who Seungsik _swears_ he does not have feelings for.

_Is Subin trying to see how I’m going to react when I’m face to face with Seungwoo? Well I’m about to show them—_

“Here’s the payment also please take our friend with you, he’s our tip. Thank you, goodbye!”

One moment, he was being shoved out of his _own_ apartment then the next, he’s completely locked out. Seungsik bangs on the door, so prepared to give these little rascals a piece of his mind. Especially Chan who pushed him into Seungwoo’s arms and _exiled_ him as if it was nothing. As far as Seungsik remembers, the people inside his apartment are the ones who should be locked out.

“Heo Chan!” Seungsik screams at the top of his lungs, a little too loud that he’s sure his neighbors would be pissed but he has half a mind to care. “This is not how you should treat me after making you sleep on _my_ bed!”

He hears people crackling at the other side of the door and if it were not for the fact that he would face violations and pay for property damage, he would have broken this door open. He feels confident about his strength at the moment, certain that his rage and embarrassment amplified the capabilities of his arms.

Seungsik heaves a defeated sigh, knowing very well that his friends have no plans of letting him back into his own home. He looks down at his feet, gripping one paw of the toy he did not let go of in the midst of everything that had happened.

He hears someone clear their throat, making him whip his head towards the direction of the sound. And there he finds Seungwoo, looking at him with his lips tight, his expression dancing between apologetic and ready to laugh at any given moment.

“Nice friends you got there,” Seungwoo blurts out, not moving closer.

Seungsik slings his puppy on his elbow pit so he could bury his face on his hands. “Please pretend none of that happened or at least, you didn’t see it,” he groans with a muffled voice.

Seungwoo finally lets out the laugh he's been holding. “Sure,” he replies. Seungsik thought he’d finally leave him in his misery because, as Seungwoo said, he’s only here for the delivery. But Seungwoo adds, “Just like how you’re pretending that you didn’t just run away last night?”

Seungsik’s head immediately shoots up to look at him. His face visibly pales as he frantically goes to Seungwoo’s side. “S-so, funny story—”

Seungwoo brushes him off as kind as possible (because he’s the most beautiful and also the kindest human being he’s ever met despite Seungsik being a little shit to him. _Seungsik you are cursed, that’s all it is_ ). “You’re right, let’s pretend that didn’t happen,” he calmly says with a smile.

And this gains a perplexed sound from Seungsik, paired with a head tilt. “Eh?” Until he realized what Seungwoo wants to convey. _He’s so upset about what I did that he’s probably telling me to piss off and pretend we don’t know each other from now on. God, I am so awful._

Seungwoo must have been able to read his realization, because his playful expression quickly morphs into a soft one. “I can tell what you’re thinking, and it’s not that.” Seungwoo grabs his arm and starts dragging him.

“Where are we going?” Seungsik asks him frantically because, oh boy, he’s in his comfy sweater and fluffy slippers with a stuffed dog dangling from where it’s squished between his upper and forearm.

Seungwoo does not even look back at him as he answers, “You’re going to have to make it up to me so I can pretend that you didn’t run away last night.” But as he’s trailing the way out of the building, he comes to a stop and faces Seungsik, his hold on him loosening. “Well, if you want to, of course. I wouldn’t want to force you into anything,” he says, looking more at Seungsik’s slippers than his face. “I just figured that maybe you ran away because you were uncomfortable with me and if that was the case, I’m basically attempting to kidnap you.”

Seungsik bites the inside of his cheeks, very much amused with Seungwoo’s thoughtfulness. _How is this man real?_ “You didn’t make me uncomfortable, that’s all on my stupidity so,” he pauses, clinging his free arm on Seungwoo’s, just like how he did the night before. “I will willingly let you kidnap me just so we can put my Cinderella moment behind us.”

“That’s not how it works, Seungsik,” Seungwoo frowns at him but does not shrug him off.

He gets a tug as an answer, urging the both of them to get back to moving. “That’s how it does now,” Seungsik looks back at him as he leads the way. “Now whisk me away, prince charming.”

Seungwoo is visibly shocked and even Seungsik is, not sure where he got the confidence to say that. But it didn’t matter because it gives Seungwoo his enthusiasm back and starts dragging Seungsik again. He leads him out the building to the bike he used for his delivery, hands Seungsik a helmet, and asks him to climb onto the vehicle.

“Wait,” Seungsik stalls, earning a confused look from Seungwoo. “Don’t you still have some deliveries?”

“This is my only delivery, I’m done for the day,” he answers before he’s tugging Seungsik’s arm again, urging him to hop on already. When Seungsik keeps resisting, something in his brain clicks. “Are you scared of riding a bike?”

Seungsik’s eyes grow wide as he huffs a few times. “W-what? Me? Scared? H-ha, no?” he rambles, gaining an amused grin from the man teasing him. “Of course, I’m not.” Seungsik scoffs, aggressively putting the helmet on and climbing onto the bike.

Unbeknownst to him, Seungwoo is holding back his chuckles as he starts the motor. Seungsik is not at all holding onto Seungwoo, more concerned about not dropping his stuffed toy than not falling off himself. After all, there’s a delivery box attached to the back of the bike so he’s not that much concerned. But Seungwoo is a little devil. “You have to hold onto me so you don’t fall off, you know?”

“Yeah, I have this sturdy thing supporting my back so I’ll decline,” he confidently says.

“Suit yourself,” Seungwoo tells him before he starts moving. He drives through the highway, tracing a road familiar to Seungsik, who suddenly wonders why that is but lets the thought go easily. When Seungsik has finally relaxed, sitting behind Seungwoo with ease, said driver cranks up the speed making Seungsik jolt and scramble to hold onto his sides.

This action earns slap on his arm, coming from the passenger he’s supposed to be looking out for. “This is _not_ the time to goof around, Seungwoo,” he threatens him through gritted teeth which only made Seungwoo chuckle.

Not long after, they finally come to a stop at the pizza place and as soon as the vehicle halts, Seungsik gets off, takes the helmet off, and hits Seungwoo again. “Wasn’t that fun?” is the only answer Seungsik gets.

“Very funny,” a sarcastic Seungsik replies but he knows himself best and that is why he know he does not look pissed at all.

The two of them enter the place and are welcomed by a series of thunderous laughter from the kitchen. Seungwoo motions Seungsik to sit on one of the tables—which the latter obediently does so—as he goes straight to the counter. Seungsik doesn’t take his eyes of him, very intrigued about what’s going on. Seungwoo rings the bell on the counter a few times, growing impatient. Thankfully, the laughing stops and two men come running from the kitchen to the counter.

“Hey, hyung. I have more stuff for you to deliver!” the taller of the two men exclaims.

Seungwoo slides the keys of the bike across the counter. “I’m done covering for you, Byungchan. Something came up.”

Before ‘Byungchan’ could even protest, the guy with tattoos catches Seungsik’s eyes. “Wait, we have a customer—” he says, already taking a notepad and a pen, but Seungwoo stops him.

“He’s with me, Hanse,” Seungwoo tells him, gaining an eyebrow raise from Byungchan.

“Hold on. Is _he_ that something that came up?” he asks, looking pointedly at Seungwoo and then at Seungsik who only awkwardly smiles at him, not knowing what else he should do.

Seungsik doesn’t know what happened but Hanse got shocked by something Seungwoo apparently whispered to them. Hanse started hitting Byungchan’s arm which doesn’t go by without a vengeful slap from the taller. Seungsik’s ducks his head, not really wanting to eavesdrop, or in this case, eaveslook. _What?_

“That’s him?!” Byungchan’s squeal pierces through Seungsik’s ears, making him snap his head up. “Okay, okay, hyung. I’ll take on the rest of the deliveries for today,” he concedes. “But it’s only because I don’t want you to lose your chance for like the fifth time now.”

Seungwoo swats him, which is a mistake because Hanse takes the diversion as a chance to greet Seungsik. “Hi, Seungsik hyung! Cute puppy you got!”

“I really need to lower your wages from now on. You’re _my_ employees and you make me do all the running while the two of you slack off and gossip while I’m out.”

Hanse looks at him with a wide smile. “You keep saying that every month, hyung, but you never come through.”

Seungwoo turns his back on them and grabs Seungsik’s hand. “I mean it this time.”

“Sure you do!” Byungchan retorts as they walk out of the place.

As Seungsik looks ahead of him, he finally realizes why the road they took was so familiar. He rarely leaves his apartment—always one to rely on deliveries and the only path he knows is the one that connects his apartment to his university—so the scenery in front of him hit him like a truck. Seungwoo leads him across the street, where the playground is.

That same playground from his memories.

The two of them wordlessly walk towards the swings despite the scorching heat from the sun and nothing to protect them from it. Once they’re seated side by side, Seungwoo turns his head to look at him.

“You seem surpised,” he blurts out.

Seungsik grips the toy on his lap tight. “It’s nothing,” he tries brushing it off with a small smile.

“Do you want to hear a story?” Seungwoo asks, prompting Seungsik to just nod his head, not really knowing what else to say. “I had a dog when I was young. Unfortunately, he’s gone now. I remember him sneaking out at night just to look at the sky. He’s one of a kind,” he says with dreamy eyes. Seungsik’s forehead creases, finding the story awfully familiar. “I used to go here all the time when I was small. One time, there was this small kid crying alone in the sandbox,” he pauses, looking at Seungsik who’s already looking back at him with knitted brows. “He reminded me so much of my puppy. I wanted to protect him.”

Seungsik looks away, doesn’t know why his heart is suddenly caught in his throat. Seungwoo is the kid who befriended him when they just moved to this town and when he got picked on the first time he went to the playground. Back then, he easily forgot about the boy who accompanied him in the sandbox because all his little brain could remember was how cruel some of the kids are. That must’ve been the reason why he’s so introverted up until this day, never returned to this playground after the incident. But as he grew up, as he kept recalling that day, he finally realized that not everything that happened then was bad. There was _someone_ who made him smile, who—without Seungsik knowing—made him grow fond of dogs.

Seungwoo inches close to him with his hands gripping the chains of his swing tight. “I really hope I get that chance,” he whispers. When Seungsik says nothing and just stares at him, he panics. “I’m sorry! I think I overstepped a boundary. I don’t mean to be creepy again, I’m sorry,” he apologizes with his head down.

“No, you’re all good,” Seungsik assures him, reaching his hand out to put over Seungwoo’s. “It’s just surprising that what happened back then makes you want to protect me now,” he admits.

“Even back then,” Seungwoo confesses. And Seungsik, once again, is confused.

“Since we first met?”

Seungwoo looks at him and chuckles. “I figured you wouldn’t know,” he says fondly. “We went to the same high school."

At that, Seungsik’s eyes grow wide. “No way.”

“Yeah. I’m a year above you. Don’t you remember interviewing me for your baby thesis?”

Seungsik shakes his head because, really, how come he’s never remembered seeing Seungwoo before?

To this, Seungwoo just hums. “I figured. It’s okay, don’t worry.”

Hesitantly, Seungsik looks into Seungwoo’s eyes. “Were you upset that I didn’t know you?”

“Partly,” Seungwoo admits. “I kept waiting for you to come back here when I was little. I kept stealing glances when you walk past my classroom, hoping you'd walk by more often. It was a nice feeling; to hope," he pauses, smiling. "But, at least, we’re here now. You have no idea how surprised I was last night, seeing you up close, even getting to dance with you—”

Seungsik buries his face in his hands, groaning. “Please don’t remind me of that dance, I am such a disgrace that even _I_ would disown myself.”

He hears a chuckle from his companion. “I think it’s cute,” he admits, trying to lift Seungsik’s mood. “I was never trying to act like your stalker. You just keep appearing in front of me at random times and every time, I always get this feeling that I need to be by your side so I don’t have to constantly fear losing sight of you,” Seungwoo shares before he adds, “but I never once approached you because I don’t want to make you feel unsafe. Heck, even I would think someone is creepy if they just approached me whenever and drag me to places when they have the chance.”

The admission made Seungsik’s heart leap. All this time that he’s spending with Seungwoo, that silly blood moon curse never crossed his mind. He just feels comfortable and giddy inside. Hearing Seungwoo apologize whenever he thinks he’s made him uncomfortable is so sweet, hearing him narrate how he’s always there with him without Seungsik knowing because he respects his space is heartwarming. That’s when Seungsik realizes that Subin is never wrong, that Chan coercing him to go to that party was the right choice, and that he’s thankful that Sejun wanted pizza earlier today.

“Do you still have the button?” Seungsik asks, curious if Seungwoo held onto it after all these years, given that he never forgot about Seungsik.

“Of course, I do,” he answers before he starts swinging back and forth lightly. “I kept it in my box of memories.” He flashes Seungsik a snoopy smile.

Seungsik tilts his head while looking at Seungwoo. “Box of memories?”

The other male stops to face him. "It's a box where I put all the stuff I want to keep. Actually, the button you gave me was the first thing I put in there so that started my hoarding tendency," he shares with a chuckle.

He laughs along with him. It still baffles Seungsik how he's had that much effect on Seungwoo for years but right now, all he knows is that he wants to make up for lost time. Seungwoo deserves someone who values him as much as he values Seungsik.

Seungsik stands up and puts his toy on the swing he sat on. He walks in front of Seungwoo and holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Seungwoo smiles while looking at the extended hand in front of him before he takes it.

It's probably close to noon and the sun is right above them, not glaring as much as before. Seungsik pulls him close, he grabs Seungsik by the waist. They sway to a melody that only the two of them can hear. And this time, Seungsik won't run away anymore.

He looks into Seungwoo's eyes, only to be overwhelmed by the sound of his own heart beating in his chest. Seungsik drops his head on Seungwoo's shoulder, prompting the latter to raise one of his hands up to Seungsik's back in a loose hug as they rock back and forth, smiling to themselves seeing how they fit so well.

"Curse or not, I'm glad I'm gravitating towards you," Seungsik mumbles into Seungwoo's neck out of the blue. 

Seungwoo holds his face, moving it away so he can see his eyes. "What curse?" 

"Uhh," he stalls, suddenly looking away. "This thing I read somewhere said that the blood moon selects two people every thousand years and binds their souls for eternity," Seungsik bashfully explains. For the first time, he finds his own words ridiculous. _Is it because this is Seungwoo?_

The taller of the two moves his hand to make Seungsik face him, a soft smile on his face. "Remember this, Sikie; Everyone wants to believe they're chosen," he pauses, stroking Seungsik's cheek with his thumb. "But if we waited around for a prophecy to make us special, we'd die waiting. That's why you need to choose yourself," Seungwoo tells him meaningfully.

Seungsik opens his mouth to say something but Seungwoo beats him to it. "But during times when you don't want to, I'd still be here to choose you." Seungsik holds the hand that's caressing his face. "Over and over again."

They share a comfortable silence after that and not long after, Seungsik leans forward. That moment, they connected more than they already have. All those years of Seungwoo loving Seungsik from afar finally came to an end. The two of them move so fluidly against the other that they could be easily mistaken as long-time lovers. Everything feels so familiar, like they're destined to be exactly where they are now; that everything that happened were all leading to this.

Seungsik feels like suffocating but he does not plan on moving away. This is an ache he _wants._ His chest feels cluttered with so much emotions, his heart feels so full. Everything about Seungwoo just feels _magical._ And to have him in his arms like this from today forward seems like a dream. Better than a dream.

When the they pull away, they're both panting. They rest their foreheads against each other's as they catch their breath. Seungwoo huffs a sound, making the two of them laugh.

"I've waited this long," says Seungwoo. 

To which Seungsik replies, "Yes. Yes, you have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long but here it is now! I hope you like this ending bc I'm a bit unsatisfied :c 
> 
> I tried my best to avoid the realistically toxic stuff that the media paints as romantic. I want my characters to be real, I want them to know what's crossing the line and what is romance. (Unlike protagonists of movies and books whose actions are borderline sexual harassment but gets away with it because they're the protagonist and what they do is not creepy but sweet.) 
> 
> I hope that didn't take away too much from your reading experience, hope it didn't make this ending bland. 
> 
> But thank you so much for sticking with me until now! It really means a lot to me ;-;
> 
> See you on my next fics! <3

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/otterlysik?s=09) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/otterlysik) me w feedbacks, requests, or random stuff! lets hang out or u could just scream at me i dont mind that too hehe :>


End file.
